Scattered Rose Petals
by blackroses1710
Summary: Ruby was abducted and has been experimented on for 8 years of her life. Now she been given a chance to go back to her family, then she make the choose to become a hunters and not waste what she capable of. Rated: M because it allows me to be as dark and gory as I so choose and more. So if I decide to add something you don't like then don't read. Relationship is Ruby with Team WBY
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was sitting on the edge of the abandoned building, she was looking off the edge of the building and saw a pack of beowolves roaming around looking for something to munch on. Even though she was in an abandoned building it was getting harder for her to get recourses all by herself. Each day the grim got a bit smarter and they routes change quite frequently. It wouldn't be too long before they tracked her down and ripped her to little bitty pieces. Ruby walked back inside to get some sleep, when she walked past the mirror she walked back and looking into the mirror. Ruby was now a wolf Faunus, she had long white hair and she head red tips at the end hair ears and tail. Ruby had lost her right eye a long time ago and had a make shit eye patch over it, she also had a scare up the left side of her face over her cheek and across her temple. That should have killed her, but fate has other plans. Ruby looked into the mirror for a bit longer to see that the imagine changed and she was now looking at younger version of herself, with brown hair with red tips and she wasn't a Faunus. Then she another version of herself it was a bit older than before, this version had gray hair and was also a Faunus and she was white clothes with blood all over them, Lastly the image changed back to what she looked like now.

"I probably could never go back to civilization ever again, not after what I have done." Ruby didn't intend to say that to anyone but herself, the room fell into silence for a few seconds before a noise that sounded link someone taking a drink of something showed up behind her. Ruby looked around to see a man in a green suit jacket sitting on a chair holding a white mug.

"Why not?" The man in the green jacket said before taking another drink from his mug.

"Why not what?" Ruby asked walking backwards a bit.

"Why can't you go back to civilization?" He then set his mug down and leaned down moving his hand in front of his face like it was interested what Ruby would say.

Ruby tired to run through another door in the room and was blocked by a blond lady with massive tits. Ruby as trapped. "What do you want with me? Are you here to take me back to that nightmare?"

Ozpin shook his head side to side. "No, we are here to take you back to Vale. We were hunting you down ever since you were taken at the age of six. Nothing showed up about you until almost two years ago when people saw you leaving a facility. When people went in everyone was dead and there were no survivors."

Ruby was a bit more scared. "What do you mean you were hunting me down? Who sent you?"

"Well I wouldn't be that really good of a hunter if I didn't help my friends, your mother and father find you." He still didn't move nor did turbo tits.

"Wait they were still looking for me? I thought they gave up on trying to find me a long time ago." Ruby looked down at her hands and then looked back at him. "But it not like they want me back I'm just a monster."

"Well I would disagree, You were put into a spot where if you didn't kill them they surely would have killed you, quite slowly and painfully. I don't see a monster in front of me, I just see a young girl who had her childhood taken away from her. Now wouldn't you agree on that." He slowly pulled out a picture frame out of his pocket and extended his arm so Ruby could take it.

Ruby slowly grabbed it and saw a picture of her mother and father holding her and Yang. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Not one bit. Would you like to come back with me?" Ozpin got up from his chair and grabbed his empty mug looking sadly into it wishing he brought more.

Ruby nodded and was looking down at the picture and she cried from one eye.

After that they got Ruby on an airship and started heading back to vale. On the ship Ruby laid down on one of the sets and fell asleep clenching the picture frame for dear life. Ozpin felt a pinch inside his chest whenever he looked at her for too long, this was one person he was too late to save from the evils of the world and would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

When they arrived at beacon they took Ruby to the infirmary to get her looked over for anything fatal to her health. During the check up they found out Ruby had several severe scars around her body, 4 across her back in different angles, and one along the side of her neck, and more. She had severe burns on the right side of her face destroying her eye completely. She also unable to have children herself, from the experimentation on her body. Ruby also had a tattoo of what number test subject she was on the back of her neck. It was S - 107 and she was one of two hundred and sixty five people. When they research the facility they found out that twenty two of them escaped and the rest were all dead. After Ruby was offered a room to stay in until Summer and Taiyang arrived to see her.

"Ozpin did you really find her after all this time?" Summer asked following Ozpin to the room Ruby was staying in.

"Yes, we had her checked up and her blood matches, well be there in a few minutes." Ozpin kept walking to the room Ruby was in with Summer and Tai close behind.

"Should we expect anything that will upset us?" Tai joined into the question of the well being of his daughter.

Ozpin sighed and took a bit to answer. "She had some severe scars around her body, and she also has burn scars on the right side of her face and she lost her eye in the process. Lastly she is no longer human as she has been turned into a faunus." Ozpin looked over his shoulder to see both their expressions were completely shocked. They finally arrived and Ozpin gentle opened the door just in case Ruby was still asleep. They walked into the room and instead of seeing Ruby sleeping in the bed she was on the ground at the foot of the bed asleep covered in blankets.

Summers slowly walked up to the Ruby and looked at her face, she had tears start to run down the side of her face as she knelt down and gentle shook Ruby to wake her.

Ruby slowly woke up and looked up at her mom and slowly sat up and looked around to see her dad standing a few feet behind her, and then finally Ozpin close to the door. Ruby looked back at Summer and Tai before speaking. "M-Mom, D-Dad is that you?"

Summer hugged Ruby and Tai soon after did the same. "Please, please don't live my side anytime soon."

Ruby hugged both of them back, not wanting to let go either. For once in a really long time she felt safe. She did have to deal with all the pain and suffering at this time. "Please don't let me go either."

When Ruby's parents stopped hugging her, she knew that they were going to ask questions about what happened to her. "So what happened to you while you were gone?" Tai sat on one side of Ruby while Summer sat on the other side.

It took Ruby a few to answer. "I was taken to a facility where they experimented on me." Ruby wiggled her wolf ears to show one of the experiments. "You never knew if what they test on you would kill you or put you through so much pain you would go insane. A lot of it dealt with semblances and how they work. One day they tried to extract my speed from me, but whenever they tried it seem like something was blocking it. Then they tried fusing other people semblances with mine…" Ruby went quiet for a bit to collect herself. "They succeeded in doing so, the cost of doing so was t-that the other p-person died in the process. Now answers me this, what happens when you take someone's semblance away from them?" Ruby moved her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I have no Idea." Summer said and Tai nodded in agreement.

"Well a semblance is a manifestation of who you are. So you can say your soul and semblance are on in the same. The souls of those semblances I was forced to take live inside me. I can see them walking around and can talk to them with my mind. You can say they are in a state between living and death. They have lost their body that once would consider them alive, but now they are imprisoned in my body as a ghost." Tears threatened to break free after she said that. "I have six people trapped inside me."

Summer looked at Ruby horrified and thought ' _How could someone survive that?'_ Summer rubbed Ruby's back. "Do you know who they are?"

Ruby nodded. "Four of them were my friend and helped me survive. The two others were Faunus both wolf and they were married. They don't talk much but they have been trapped in me the longest. The only good thing about them being trapped was that we all kept each other company." She weakly laughed.

"A-Anything else?" Tai asked weakly in between wanting to know more and wanting this conversation to stop.

"A lot more. They experiment's seemed like they would never end. Day in day out, each of use got around four to six hours of sleep. Each day they tried something new or kept going with the previous experiments…" Ruby stopped talking not wanting to go any further for today. After that the sun was slowly rising and so Summer and Tai took Ruby back to patch. To where her sister Yang was at.

 **Ok I hope you all like Scattered Rose Petals. I am going to continue the other stories so don't worry, it just I started reading some book and this idea came to mind. In the next Chapter Ruby is going to try getting use to normal life. That chapter is probably going to be pretty lengthy. Also this is one year before Ruby or Yang go to Beacon. Ruby still want's to be a huntress. Also If any of you like send me an idea of what one of the other semblance Ruby can use besides speed pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

Ruby was getting off the airship with her mother and father, she still wasn't ready to be around people just yet to she stayed close behind her mom holding onto her cloak. Ruby was shy already but being away from people for so long made it even harder for her. She didn't like being looked at so she used her mom as a type of shield.

"Ruby you know I won't always be here to be your shield." Sumer said causing her daughter to blush.

"I-I know that, I'm not use to be around people." Ruby still clung to Summer cloak as they walked.

"Fine, I'll be fine with it for now. But I will put a stop to it sooner or later." Summer moved rubbed the top of Ruby head.

Ruby nodded and looked around Patch. It was never really big and Ruby thought it would be a good start be reunited it with people. For the rest of the way back to their home not much was said. When they finally got home, Ruby felt nervous she hasn't seen her sister in years.

Tai walked in with Sumer close behind. "Yang we're home." He said as waited close to Summer to see Yang reaction.

Yang came around. "Welcome back how are…" Yang stopped talking when she saw Ruby. "I-Is that R-Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and looked a Summer who was glaring a Tai. "You didn't tell her why we had to Beacon did you?"

"It might have slipped my mind." He said looking away.

"Well Yang this is Ruby, Ozpin finally was able to find her and now she home" Summer slowly moved to the side in which she knew Ruby would stay close by. So now Ruby was more out in the open for Yang to see.

Yang has streams of tears go down her face as she looked at Ruby. She wanted to run over to her little sister and hug but she legs wouldn't budge.

Tai walked over to Yang and got behind her and pushed her forward since he knew she was frozen in place. Summer also moved Ruby in front of her, not allowing her to hide behind her.

After the push Yang ran over to Ruby and started to hug her. No one could he what Yang since her crying and having her face in Ruby shoulder muffled the whatever she said. Ruby hugged back, but wasn't to sure what to say.

Summer smiled see that they were a family again. When Tai walked over to her she moved closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. Summer felt at peace.

After a bit Yang finally collected herself and was able to be around Ruby without crying, Ruby looked around the house see what was new with it. When she got to her room she saw it has been changed in the slights. She looked around see all the little toys she had when she was younger.

Summer came around the corner looking for Ruby to see she was in her room. "Hey sweetie, looks like you beat me to it. I was going to ask if you like me and your father to go get you a bigger bed, a desk and a few other things since you're too old for this."

Ruby looked at Summer and nodded. "So will I have to sleep with Yang tonight."

"Do you think you be ok with that?" Summer wasn't sure if Ruby was ok with something like that.

"I won't mind. She is my sister after all." Ruby stood up and walked over to her mom. "Do you think I should tell Yang about how I have people stuck inside me?'

Summer took a second to answer. "I think you should, but only if you feel up to it. I figure it not easy to talk about. Also how about we go cloth shopping tomorrow since you also don't have anything to wear besides that black shirt and pants Ozpin gave you."

Ruby looked down and then looked at her mother. "I like that."

Summer rubbed Ruby's head. "Hey while we are gone, you should go talk with your sister. I think it do both of you good."

Ruby nodded and her tail swayed her tail back and forth since she like when her mom did that. "How long do you think you be gone?"

"A few hours we'll be back before dinner." She kissed Ruby's forehead and walked down the hall.

Ruby looked down the hall before walking to Yang's room and seeing it was closed. She lightly knocked on the door and waited to her to answer. "Come in." Yang said from within her room.

Ruby opened the door and walked in to see Yang play a fighting game. "So how are you?"

Yang paused the game and looked at Ruby. "I'm great, I got you back in my life. How about you?"

"I'm not sure. Even though I like being here…. It just feel weird to me. I'm not use to it." Ruby wolf ears flattened on her head and she moved one on her hands and rubbed her forearm. Slightly looking away from Yang.

"Hmmmm, well I think you'll be fine." Yang got up off the ground and moved over to her bed and patted a spot for Ruby to sit, in which she accepted the offer. "Can I asked you a question?"

"Sure, What is it?" Ruby looked around Yang's room.

"How did you become a Faunus? Also how does it feel to be a Faunus?" Yang looked at Ruby and notice she froze a bit. "You don't have…." She was interrupted by Ruby.

"No it's fine Yang, I just didn't think you ask about that so early." She smiled at her sister. "Well I was taken at a young age by those people to be experiment on." Ruby saw Yang eyes flicker with anger for a quick second. "One of them was to see if they could turn a human into a Faunus and vice versa. But it would have never work if one of the previous experiments didn't work."

"What was the experiment was that?" Yang tilted her head a bit.

"Well the experiment they intended was transferring someone semblance to another person who was capable of using them. They did it nine times on me, the first six working without a hitch. But when it got to the seventh one it didn't work what so ever, they tried doing it 2 more times afterwards. Still nothing happened, so they wrote it off as that my body could take in anymore semblances. Though that not quite what it was." Ruby looked Yang in the eyes and her eye color shifted seven times, the first six were different color and when it reach the seventh one it went back to Ruby's normal eye color.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Yang looked amazed at Ruby.

"Well that was because of the experiment. They plan to transfer the semblance over, and only the semblance. What really happened was they moved the whole soul over so once they were inside me the body would soon die after. Each color of eye you saw belongs to six different people, and before you ask no they can't take over my body. Think of my body as a prison that keeps their souls trapped inside me." Ruby wolf ears flattened again as she look down frowning.

"Well that still doesn't answer my question." Yang didn't notice how Ruby expression changed until she got done speaking.

"Well I have two Wolf Faunus trapped inside me so when they tested it on me it work after a few tries so now I'm a Wolf Faunus. Also yes my tail is and ears are really soft and fluffy, I mainly always use my tail as a pillow." Ruby smiled and her tail swayed at the thought.

"Can I feel it?" Yang was looking at her tail as it swayed back and forth.

"Uh…. Sure." Ruby moved her tail close to Yang.

Yang softly held her sister white tail that had a red tip at the end of it. She also petted her tail which caused Ruby to moan. "Did you just moan?"

"NO!" Ruby said it a bit too quickly and her cheek flare bright red.

Yang started to laugh which caused Ruby to move her tail back and away from her. "Does it really feel that good?"

Ruby kept blushing. "Yes, I never did that with my tail so it was new to me." Ruby looked away blushing even harder.

Yang smiled at her and thought. ' _Even after what you went through you still just a normal girl that's a bit different than others.'_ She moved closer to Ruby. "Well I keep that my little secret. Maybe I can use that on you later."

Ruby glared at Yang and grabbed her tail pulling it close to her chest. "That's not funny. You'll do that to me if I'm in front of mom and dad or someone else and then I'll be super embarrassed."

"Fine fine, I'll only do it when it the two of use." Yang smiled "Hey would you like to go onto the roof like we use to?"

"Sure, but I'm in all black it would be too hot out at the time of year." Ruby pointed at her clothes.

Yang pointed to her closet. "Just take one of my shirts."

Ruby looked at Yang's closet and got up and opened it up, it took her a bit to find a white tank top that looked huge. After she did that she started to take off her clothes forgetting Yang was there. Once her shirt was off it was too late for Yang to comment.

Yang looked at Ruby's figure and at the three huge scars on her back and some of the little ones. Lastly she started to take off her pants showing her nice as and a few more scars here and there. ' _Am I really checking out my sister… But who could blame me she looks hot with the nice figure, nice ass, and nice muscle tone.'_ Yang swallowed the lump in her throat, and she continued to stare at her little sister. Ruby finally put on the shirt and it went all the way down to her knees. When Ruby turned Yang had to look away so Ruby would see her blushing.

"Oh sorry Yang, it's just I'm use to changing my clothes anywhere I go." Ruby tail wrapped around her legs and she was blushing and, when she saw Yang blushing she had a thought. ' _Was she looking at me while I changed? Was she looking more at my scars or me, or both?'_ a lot of question went through Ruby's head.

"No, No it fine. Something you learn to grow out of in do time." Yang finally looked at her and continued to blush. Ruby looked adorable how she was standing there with her tail around her ankles. "Ready to go up then."

Ruby nodded and both of them went up to the roof and looked at the sky together. They stayed up there even when Sumer and Taiyang got back. They watch through the sunset and once it finally set they went inside and had dinner and spent time some time with the family.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoying this so far. So for the next chapter I'm either going to continue off where I left off or do a timeskip to when both Ruby and Yang go to their first year at Beacon. Also for those who are going to ask. This won't be a Ruby x Yang it going to be a Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang. Anymore question message me or in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was getting off the airship with Yang, they finally made it to Beacon. Ruby was looking around and before she knew it she was alone. In that small amount of time Yang was gone and in the distance she could smell Yang's scent. She was with her friends, Ruby decided to go look around. She made it only a few feet until she smelt fresh dust, it made her nose burn. Ruby's sense of smell was so strong that she could smell someone up to almost one hundred feet away. Though it came with its downsides like now, Dust was so strong when it was fresh that it irritated her nose. ' _Damn dust, why does someone have to bring so much with them?'_ Ruby looked at the cases and she sighed since she knew the symbol all too well. Schnee, and since she was a Faunus this wasn't going to end well for her.

"What do you think your doing, stay away from that." Weiss Schnee walked up to Ruby and got in her face. "Do you know where that comes from you insurable brat.?"

"Ruby stepped back a bit so she was no longer in her face. "Yeah Schnee bitch, they come from all the slave driven Faunus down in your mines. I'm well aware of how you get your precious dust. Also there's no way in hell you'll be able to change my mind since I met a Faunus who went through that." Ruby looked over Weiss's shoulder to see a female wolf Faunus looking at her giving her a sad smile. Then she faded away.

"W-What did you say, you take that back right now." Weiss was shocked since no one has ever talked to her like that.

Ruby said in a cute childish voice. "Nope." Then she turned around and started to walk away.

Ruby looked to her left to see a cat Faunus with a bow on her ears smiling at her. ' _Well I'm glad I made a fellow Faunus happy.'_

* * *

Ruby kept walking around for about half an hour before she went to the auditorium. She saw Yang standing and walked up to her.

Yang looked at Ruby who had a grin on her face that looked like it wasn't going away for a while. "Why are you so happy?"

Ruby looked at Yang and showed her wolfy smile to her before saying. "I stook it to a Schnee bitch."

Yang looked at Ruby wolfy smile and blushed a bit since she loved when Ruby smiled like that. "Well you're already trying to make enemies on the first day."

Ruby shrugged. "I know she's a first year, but I highly doubt I'll have to deal much with her."

"You better knock on wood, or you'll jinx yourself." Yang said grinning a bit.

"Yang, I have went through enough in my life, I think I should be spared the trouble of being on a team with her." Ruby said and Yang nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was at the cliff getting ready to be launched into the emerald forest. Ozpin was in the middle of some important speech, but Ruby wasn't listening. She was going over what Ozpin told her yesterday.

" _You are allowed to use all the semblances you want, but try keeping it to a minimal. It will be hard on you if you have to explain your past to everyone you meet."_

Ruby was glad she could go all out, and she was grateful for Ozpin's concern. Once she finally got out of her thoughts she was then launched into the air. Ruby as looking around for anything that would help her land. She saw a Nevermore flying towards her so she pulled out her chain sickles and leg the chain fell. She dodge the Nevermore and wrapped the chain around it neck. This one was still quite young and easier to kill. Ruby moved to its neck and smashed the sickle into it's skull killing it. As she started falling with the disintegrating corpse she braced herself for impact. They body smashed into a few tree before hitting the ground. She pulled out the sickle out of what was left of the skull and smelt something familiar and she knew her day just got a whole lot worse.

Weiss just stared at her, shocked that this girl was so reckless and used a Nevermore in her landing strategy. "Are you insane."

Ruby just sighed and put her sickles away. "No, I just used what I had at disposal while in air, and I just happened to have a friend so willing to help me land." Ruby jestered to the Nevermores corpse almost completely gone.

Weiss was speechless, not only did she make a show of calling her a bitch yesterday, but now she just used the grimm to assist her. "Y-You have to be insane or just brain dead."

"And you must be daddies perfect pricy little girl." Ruby was not going to lose to some schnee so she decided to use her nose to go find her sister. She going to have to deal with this Schnee for four years might as well try finding some joy in her time her. Which was her sister.

"Y-You brat, who do you think you are?" Weiss started following her.

"My name is Ruby Rose, and your partner for the next four years. So here's some advice be quiet or find some way of getting alone with a Faunus." Ruby could tell Yang was at least half a mile from them and close to the ruins.

Weiss didn't say much as they walked. "Why are you so reckless?"

Ruby looked back and smiled. "You sure you want to know that reason."

Weiss nodded a bit nervously.

Ruby rolled up her sleeve to show quite a few scars. "I been through much worse than you ever be, So I decided I would live life to the fullest because I'm not going to let my past control me." Ruby rolled down her sleeve and kept walking getting close to Yang. Ruby kind of felt horrible inside when she saw the sadness in Weiss's eyes. For the rest of walk to were Yang and the Cat Faunus she saw yesterday where Weiss didn't say anything.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she lunged for her sister.

Ruby didn't have any time to react and got crushed by her sister. "Yang, I'm not Zewi. Please get off me."

Yang blushed a bit and got off Ruby. "Sorry sis, it's just I was a bit worried for you."

Ruby smiled. "I'm not a child anymore Yang."

"You always be my little sister." Yang said as she looked over her shoulder at Blake.

"Hi my name is Ruby, Who are you?" She looked at the Cat Faunus and smiled.

Blake kind of blushed at the childish smile Ruby gave her. "My name is Blake Belladonna. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ruby looked over her shoulder to see Weiss keeping her distance. "You going to introduce yourself or am I going to have to."

Weiss frowned and moved closer to them. "M-My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Ruby how did you land?" Yang asked a bit curious in how her sister did things.

Ruby smiled devilishly. "I used a grim corpse to help me land."

Blake and Yang looked a bit shocked at her. That was a new one even for Yang. "Y-You used a grimm to help you land?" Blake asked since she never heard of something so recklessly done.

"Yep, just ask Weiss she saw me land." Both Blake and Yang looked at Weiss who nodded in agreement.

"So reckless as always sis." Yang loved Ruby but sometimes she was a bit too much.

"Yep, You know ho….." Ruby stopped talking and heard of a sound someone screaming in the distance flying through the air. Ruby turned to where the Screaming was coming from and in a second dashed off so fast that a gust of wind was made from the ignition start.

After that everyone started asking why she ran off and in no time more people showed up. Then everything started to take it's course and the group of people was in for a grimmish fight.

* * *

Weiss was standing with everyone as a Death Stalker came running out of the forest chasing Pyrrha, while she saw a Nevermore flying towards them in the far distance. She was also looking around for her partner who wasn't anywhere to be seen. "What happened to Ruby?"

Yang looked at her, before getting her gauntlets ready for the Grimm coming after them. "Weiss don't worry about her she can handle herself, just get ready." Yang was pissed Ruby got paired with this pricy snowflake.

"But she's only a kid, and a childish one at that." Weiss got in her perfect ready position in anticipation for the fight. ' _How could this get any worse?'_

Then a few beowolves came running out of the forest following Pyrrha and the Death Stalker. Weiss looked around to see everyone else that was there was getting ready.

When Pyrrha got close enough to them Yang started shooting out explosive shotgun shells at the Death Stalker to give Pyrrha enough time to get ready. In which she did, and then the rest started to join in. Everyone was there besides Jaune and Ruby, Jaune went missing when he was thrown by the Death Stalker earlier. So Pyrrha was directing everyone into place and calling out minor orders so they would stay alive.

Weiss was holding her own like everyone else, that was until the Nevermore made it to them sending a storm of feathers at them, she had no time to move out of the way. Her aura was at twenty percent and with that speed and force her aura would not stop it from killing her. 'I going to die, and I won't ever be able to do anything for the people of remnant.' Then right when the feather was about to pierce Weiss's skull killing her a blur flew past her and the feather was gone. She then killed the Beowolf in front of her before looking around to see what it was. Ruby was a few feet away from them holding the feather in her hand, Jaune was with her and she looked like she was out of breath.

* * *

 **OK well for anyone who saw what happened with the first post I'm sorry. But like always please enjoy this chapter and the next one. Also I like to get some help with creating the OC character trapped inside Ruby. Also I'm thinking of doing another fan fiction, would you like it to be a (Pyrrha X Ruby), (Ruby X Yang), or lastly (Ruby X OC)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby was running as fast as she could in the direction of the screaming. As she got close she could see it was another student flying through the air moving so fast it was going to be hard to catch him. Ruby was now a few feet ahead of him and he was getting close to the ground, she had to act know. So she started running up a tree and pulled out her chained sickles throwing them to the side as jaune slammed into her. Ruby was too light to stop his force so they kept going the sickles cutting through multiple trees. This was helping slow them down, but the force was still strong enough that they hit the ground pretty damn hard.

* * *

Jaune slowly woke up to see he was covered by something red, and he could hear heavy breathing. He looked up to see a girl with white hair with red tips. She looked like she was in pain, he got out of her cloak and looked around. In one direction there were almost a hundred cut down trees and a lot of rose petals hovering in that very same direction as well. ' _What happened, last thing I remember was that I was thrown by a_ _ _Death Stalker__ _?'_ He looked down at the girl and tried to help her.

Ruby opened her eyes and smiled at the blond. "You know next time you sneak into a school make sure you're ready."

Jaune swallowed hard, afraid a camera could pick up on what she said.

"We have to get going and Ozpin probably doesn't care that you faked your way in. But if you don't want that pretty redhead getting upset or finding out you probably should help me up." Ruby reach out a hand to be lifted up.

He helped her up and looked at her shocked. "Did you just blackmail me?"

"Nope!" She smiled and grabbed his arm, knowing this will be perfect punishment for sneaking into Beacon, and she knew Ozpin would be fine with it.

* * *

Ruby slowly got up holding the feather and looked around. She saw a Beowolf jumping at Yang and threw it, in an instant the Beowolf was pinned to an abandoned ruins dying slowly. Ruby pulled out her three section staff and started killing the Beowolf's that started charging her, slowly making a path for the rest with Jaune. He was actually killing grim surprisingly well for someone who snuck in.

"Is he the reason why you ran off without a word sis?" Yang asked finishing off a Boarbatusk.

"Yeah, he was. He most likely was thrown by the Death Stalker making it's way here. Also haven't you learned yet to watch you back? Mom and dad trained us pretty well." Ruby swung her three section staff cutting through the eyes of a Beowolf as she did a backflip kicking it to Yang who finished it off.

Yang huffed as she kept fighting not wanting to answer that.

Ruby looked around and saw the Death stalker was to close for comfort and the nevermore was turning back. "We have to leave now."

Weiss finally spoke as she was fighting off grimm like everyone else. "We are surrounded, how do you plan to get us out of her?"

Ruby sighed as she threw her sickles at the ruin get a hold of it. "Yang assistants please." Ruby defended Yang as she grabbed hold of the chain and pulled breaking the ruins crushing the grimm making there way to them. "That's our way out so let go."

Everyone started heading through the path created killing any minor grimm that tried to kill them. Ruby and Yang were the last to leave, before the grimm started to follow them. Everyone was running as fast as they could, a few stopped to hold back the grimm who got closer. "We need to head to the cliffs." Ren said shooting a few grim in front of him.

Pyrrha started heading west having everyone follow.

* * *

When they reached the cliff Nora, Ren, Weiss and Jaune started climbing. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake stayed so the other's could get away. They holding off the weaker grim and when the Death Stalker broke through the trees. Jaune stopped climbing and looked down to see the Death Stalker getting close and he looked up to see the Nevermore flying above. Jaune came up with a plan to death with the death stalker and told Ren and Nora. After he climbed down to the rest to rest of their friends. "Now Nora." Nora jumped of the cliff while Jaune got on his knees and lifted up his shield to take the impact. Nora hit his shield and shot off as he pushed off the ground sending her higher than she was before. Nora came down and smashed the Death stalker's skull, cracking it's hard shell and damaging it vision. Then Ren jumped down and got on top of its head and shooting it. The Death Stalker couldn't tell where Ren was at so when It went berserk. Ren jumped out of the way having the Death Stalker kill itself.

"Damn who came up with that Plan?" Yang asked looking at the dead grimm disintegrate in front of them.

"I did." Jaune said rubbing his arm from Nora's impact.

"Well it was reckless but it worked." Pyrrha said all sweetly.

Ruby looked around, and saw that the grimm were deciding if they should attack or not. "Everyone head up now." Ruby ordered. Once they got to the stop Weiss was waiting.

"What happened?" Weiss asked concerned.

"Jaune, Ren and Nora killed the Death Stalker. Now I think we should deal with the Nevermore." Ruby said all innocently wearing a smile that would scare anyone.

"How do you plan to do that?" Blake asked looking at the Nevermore flying towards them.

Ruby thought for a second, and pulled out her sickles. "I need help being launched at that grimm if you don't mind."

Weiss and Blake looked at Ruby unsure of what to say. While Yang just smiled at how insane her sister was. "Let's do it then."

After a bit of talking they thought of a plan. "This is dumb." Weiss said as she used her glyphs to hold Yang down in place as Blake was hooking up gamble shroud to launch Ruby at Yang.

"I'm not letting anyone beat me at having the most reckless plan." Ruby and Blake were ready. Ruby was using her sickles to hold her in place as she was aiming herself towards the Nevermore.

"We can also thank Jaune and them for keeping the Nevermore at bay while we prepared." Yang said completely ready.

"Remind me to thank them later." Ruby then had her sickles move out of the ground allowing Blake's weapon to throw her at Yang. Yang grabbed onto Ruby's hand causing them to spin gaining more momentum. Yang let go of Ruby's hand launching her toward the Nevermore, and while flying Ruby pulled out a sword spinning like a bullet. The Nevermore never saw it coming, mainly because Ruby actually went all the way through it like a bullet.

"Damn….." That was all anyone could say as they saw Ruby go straight through the nevermore. Aside from Nora who said "do a barrel roll". Ren face palming in response.

After they got to where Ozpin and Glinda were. They were put into teams. Team RWBY with Ruby Rose as leader, and Team JNPR with Jaune Arc as leader. Each team was given their dorm rooms and that was the first place Ruby went after.

* * *

Ruby fell onto the bed and lied there. "Today was Fun."

Weiss came in and looked at her. "You're insane, you have to be insane."

"Oh, she insane alright. That's what makes her an amazing sister." Yang walked in and plopped down on the bed.

Blake walked in and just sighed. "Well it made my day much more interesting than it would have been." Blake sat on the bed next to one of the walls.

Weiss just went to the last bed. "So how many weapons do you have?"

"On me now….. about seven weapons." Ruby said looking at Weiss.

"I thought you told me you only had four weapons on you." Yang said a bit upset.

"Well maybe next time you can search my body and….." Ruby ran up to Yang and whispered into her ear. "Find every single weapon touching my soft smooth skin."

Yang's faced started to heat up. "Don't do that." Yang whined.

Ruby was back on her bed before Yang could look at her. "Do what Yang?" Ruby asked all innocently.

Blake and Weiss looked at the sister. "Do I even want to know what you said."

"Nope." Ruby smiled as her tail swayed back and forth.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how are you and Ruby sisters?" Blake asked.

"We are half sisters, because we have the same dad but different moms." Ruby said and looked at Yang to continue.

"Summer is Ruby's birth mom, but she treated me like I was her own daughter." Yang said looking at the ceiling.

"And that's where we'll end it for now." Ruby said knowing Yang didn't like talking about her mom who left her at a young age.

* * *

After they talked a bit longer everyone went to sleep besides Ruby who was lost in her thoughts. Ruby sat up and leaned against the bed frame and looked around the room. Ruby saw one of the people stuck in her mind. It was a young woman with wolf ears, she looked at ruby and smiled.

" _We haven't talked in a long while Little Cub." She sits on the window frame and looks out._

"Almost four months or longer. We hardly ever talk unless you have something to say." Ruby looked at her.

" _You know me and my husband care for you and we don't mind being with you. Throughout the years we've gotten really close to you and we worry. What you did today was really reckless." She looked at Ruby._

"I'm sorry for making you worry. It's just I lost my childhood and I think being reckless is in someway making up for that." Ruby looked down at her tail, and looked at her hands.

 _She walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I understand that, just keep this in mind all of us care for you and don't want to see you get hurt." She rubbed Ruby's head actually moving the hair._

Ruby smiled. "Thanks and I'll keep that in mind. Also is it because you're trapped inside of my body that you can mess with it, like my hair, flick my nose, and more." Ruby asked looking at her.

" _Yes, little cub. It doesn't make any sense does it." She said still messing with Ruby's hair._

Ruby smiled at her. "Well at least that gives me a little comfort knowing that I always have my garden wolf."

 _She nodded. "Time to go to bed, don't you have a plan for the room."_

"Doooon't do that, you know how I feel about you reading my mind." Ruby swatted at her even though it did nothing beside make her laugh.

" _I'm part of you and you can read my mind can't you." She smiled and slowly got up._

"Yeah, but I think it rude to beach on your mind and see what your thinking." Ruby pouted and looked away.

" _Fine I'll try to stop and please get some sleep." She turned Ruby's head toward her and kissed her on the forehead._

"Ok, and tell you husband I said hi Ashes."

Ashes smiled and faded away

Ruby laid down and looked at Yang who was sleeping peacefully. She blushed at the thought of being in the same bed as her and turned around and looked at Weiss who had perfect pale skin and beautiful white hair. Ruby looked up and sighed in frustration, falling asleep the next few nights is going to be hard since she was lesbian and had a team full of beautiful women. To make it worse she had a crush on her own sister. After about fifteen minutes she was finally able to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby slowly woke up and looked around the room. She saw Yang blushing and trying to hid the fact she was asleep. ' _Why would she be blushing?'_ Ruby thought. Looking around some more her gaze landed on her clock telling her it was three forty-three in the morning. Lastly Ruby looked down to see that once again shed all of her clothes and was lying there completely naked. ' _Seems like Yang woke up a bit before me and happened to see me naked. I could have a bit of fun with this.'_ Ruby slowly got up acting like she didn't see Yang and did her morning stretches while knowing Yang would have to look at her. Once Ruby was done she look around the room seeing if anyone was awake and saw Yang blushing so hard she like a strawberry. Ruby slowly walked over to Yang and sat on her sister bed. She leaned down seductively to Yang's ear trying to break Yang's wall completely. "You know next time you're being a peeping tom make sure you're covering your cheeks big sister. You look like a strawberry."

Yang gave up knowing it was no use in trying to hide it when she'd already found out. "How long did you know?" Yang asked looking away slightly blushing.

"The moment I laid eyes on you. Also why are you up you like sleeping in as long as you can?" Ruby asked crossing her legs as she sat on her sister bed, not caring she was naked since it was her own sister.

"I had a nightmare again of the day you went missing. I keep playing it in my head to see if their was any way I could have stopped it." Yang admitted

Ruby smiled and kissed her sister on the forehead. "I'm sorry Yang and I know you might not like this answer. But thank you for being the best sister in the world. You did so much for me when I got back. I'm glad I got to see my amazing big sister help me through my nightmares and through my faults. One that seems I can't stop even though I never really tried to stop." She looked down and touched her boobs. "Being naked feels amazing, and boobs look amazing."

Yang chuckled a bit. "You know, if you cut your hair you'd probably be able to trick someone you were a guy."

"Yang the one thing I slightly wish they gave me while I was there is a dick. I like to keep my pussy as well, but I could pee anywhere I want and I could fuck any girl I meet silly. But a pussy will have to suffice." Ruby smiled and turned laying next to her sister. "Also so we don't linger on this topic and I still want to finish my thought on why I was happy I got taken away. I got to meet people that will be with me for the rest of my life and look at me not as some freak, and understand what I went through. So please know I would take back what happened to me in the past since it changed my life forever and I get to show my amazing big sister what an amazing little sister I am."

Ruby gave her that smile that made her want to kiss her right there and then, but she didn't want to risk losing Ruby and having her look at her different. "T-Thanks I mean it. Also you are the best sister I could have and I don't care what faults you have ' _Like seriously your fucking naked in my bed right now. I wish it was this easy to have a girl naked next to me. Not something that happens so often.'_ you have you will always be my baby sister."

Ruby slowly sat up. "I need to go talk to Ozpin or Glinda."

"Why's that?" Yang asked not knowing what her sister needed.

"I need to go train with my semblances. You know what a toll they take on my body." Ruby sped to her side of the room getting ready and was back on Yang's bed before a rose petal hit the floor. "Now please get some sleep, or you'll fall asleep in the middle of class." Ruby leaned down and hugged her sister kissing her on the cheek.

"Fine, leader." Yang smiled when she saw Ruby frown.

"Please, I never intended to be leader. I think snowflake would have done better as a leader than me." Ruby said looking at the peacefully sleeping Weiss.

"You'll do fine, and are you going to tell them about your semblances." Yang looked at Weiss and Blake and saw they were asleep.

"I'll have to, I'm not going to say how until I trust them enough to though." Ruby sighed.

"Yeah, well get going I need my beauty sleep." Yang then turned around not facing Ruby as she felt without saying another word. Yang sighed and realized she wasn't the only one sighing. She looked to see Blake looking at her.

* * *

Ruby hated taking the elevator and Ozpin gave her a key so she could get into his office without taking the elevator. She climbed all the way up to Ozpin's office and came in through a window.

"Hello Miss Rose." The headmaster spoke softly as if he either woke up recently or stayed up all night working.

Ruby slowly walked to one of the chairs in his office and sat down looking at the tired white hair man. "Ozpin I have a question?"

"What would you like to ask then?" He said pulling two cups of coffee from one of his drawers. He took a sip of one of them and handed Ruby the other one. In which she took and siped from before speaking.

"Well I already took first year. I was wondering what you want me to do?" Ruby took another sip of the coffee.

Ozpin thought for a bit trying to figure out what Ruby could do. "Well we can work on your semblances, and possibly train with your uncle crow. Did you say you wanted to learn how to use a scythe like him?" He then took a drink of his coffee instead.

"Yeah, but won't my teacher's get upset if I don't show up?" The red haired girl then took a sip of her coffee.

"They already know you know everything. Stop by once a week and act like you're getting your homework. Stay after class a minute or two so Miss Belladonna, and Miss Schnee don't suspect something. Then you can train with Qrow, and then on other times work with your semblance." Ozpin smiled as he pulled out from his pocket a red scroll with a white Rose on it and on the back of it Yang's symbol.

Ruby looked at Ozpin and smiled before asking. "Why did you put Yang's symbol on the back?"

Ozpin got up and walked over to the window looking as the sun rose over the horizon. "Don't you love Yang?"

Ruby tilted her head confused. "What do you mean? Of course I love Yang she's my sister."

Ozpin looked over his shoulder and gave her a wolfish smile. "We both know what I actually meant Miss. Rose." He turned around and looked at her. "I never thought you be into incest Young Rose."

Ruby blushed hard, almost so hard that you might of thought her face was actually glowing red. "H-How did y-you find out?"

Ozpin smiled. "Well not completely until you just told me. I had my suspicions, thought I wasn't to sure. You stare at people you like a lot more than you think you do."

Ruby was silent thinking anything she would say now would make it worse, but she couldn't stop herself from begging. "Please, please don't say anything about this to my parents."

"To late we had a bet on it. I have to pay Summer about a thousand lien." Ozpin smiled knowing he was fine losing this bet.

"M-My parents already know?" Ruby was beyond shocked.

Ozpin only nodded taking a drink of his coffee.

Ruby couldn't speak, or really think.

"Are you ok Miss. Rose?" Ozpin was now a bit worried for the Wolf Faunes.

"Ozpin please just don't tell Yang, I don't want to lose her for being in love with her." That was one of the things she was most afraid of in her life was losing her sister.

"Ruby I have no intention of telling Yang. Have you thought of this Ruby, what if Yang falls in love with someone else. Wouldn't you lose her then as well since she not going to be with you."

' _Damn it, I could lose her either way.'_ Ruby looked down setting down her coffee. "Well I'd rather her be happy than lonely."

He looked at her knowing she didn't completely mean that. "Why don't you try and make her love you before you tell her."

"Do you really think that'll work? I am a freak after all, and I seem like I talk to myself on a daily basis. Who wouldn't think I'm wired." Ruby didn't want to look up since she could feel the tears burning at her eyelids to get out.

Ozpin walked over to Ruby and flicked her in the head causing her to jolt up and look him in the face. "She would, Yang's your sister and knows everything you went through and has accepted you for what you've become and what you will achieve to become."

Ruby then couldn't hold her tears back, the little wolf Faunus cried both tears of joy and fear.

* * *

After a bit of crying and taking a bit to calm down she headed back to her dorm room. When arriving she could hear what seemed to be Blake teasing Yang about something. Ruby was in no mood to eavesdrop on them so she walked into the room shutting up the Cat Faunus and saw that Yang was blushing heavily. ' _Wow, not even a week in and she gotten Yang to blush.'_ Ruby could hear the shower running meaing Weiss was getting ready. "What did you do to get my sister to blush?"

Blake smiled a cat like smile. "Sorry, but I'd like to have a future. You have to find out on yourself Ruby." Blake looked at Yang who was glaring daggers and blushing.

Ruby sighed and jumped onto Yang's bed. "Well I'm too lazy to figure it out right now. Although Yang can we head to Vale and get strawberries after classes I don't want to go get them by myself."

Yang smiled. "Sure, little wolf."

Ruby always loved being called that by Yang so she smiled brightly. "Thanks Yang." She hugged Yang's waist. ' _I will do whatever I can to make you fall in love with me.'_

Yang smiled down at her sister and then looked at Blake who was mouthing _-Going to use this to make Ruby fall for you?-_ Yang glared at her.

Ruby got up and changed into her school uniform getting naked in front of both of them and putting her uniform on. She saw both Yang and Blake were blushing, she didn't care. "So once Weiss get's out can we head to class?"

Both of them sheeply nodded.

* * *

After a long day of really do nothing and annoying Weiss since she did nothing. She was finally with her sister. Ruby was explaining most of what she talked about with Ozpin more or less her training and what she will most likely be doing for the rest of this year.

"So Ruby do you really want to use a scythe, don't you have enough weapons you can use?" Yang asked walking beside her sister.

Yang, Yang are you really asking a gun nut something like that?" Her tailed swayed when she heard her sigh in defeat.

"One thing I wish you would do is calm down about that, you have 6 different monthly magazines on weapons." Yang looked at her and she knew Ruby didn't care all that much.

"Yang I get some of those magazines for other reasons." Ruby smiled as her tail swayed more.

"You know for being a girl you're more perverted than most guys I've meet." Yang smiled.

Ruby defended. "Me never, Why would I ever look at amazing boobs and think about cute shaved pussy. I would never." Both of them laughed out loud.

They got to the shop they usually got their strawberries from when they were in Vale. "So how many strawberries do you want to get?" Yang said heading to where all the strawberries were.

"Well since I'm paying I want to get two small cartons of strawberries. How's that sound?" Ruby was already reaching to grab one.

"Sure, and would you like to head back to Beacon to eat them?" Yang grabbed the other carton.

"Nope, I want you and me to go to the park and eat them. I had to sit in classes where we do pretty much nothing. I want to go to the park and eat strawberries." Ruby smiled walking to pay for them.

"I don't mind, Blake won't stop teasing me."

"What is she teasing you about?" Ruby scanned one carton and Yang the other.

"Nothing Important, just a fetish I have, you know pretty much all of mine, and me yours." Yang smiled as she saw Ruby tense up a bit.

"Tell anyone and I will cut your hair." Ruby glared a Yang.

"We keep each others a secret and nothing will happen." Yang then started carrying the bag with the two cartons of strawberries in them as they headed to the nearest park.

Once there they sat in the shade and away from pretty much everyone. "Thanks Yang for coming along." Ruby started eating the strawberries.

"No problem, it's also a very nice day out and I'd rather be out here with you than cramped in our dorm room. We don't really have a lot of space."

"Why, don't we make some room with bunk beds?" Ruby eating another strawberry watching Yang eat hers.

"That not a bad idea, and me and you can get top." Ruby nodded happily.

"Hey can we try something I read from a book?" Ruby was blushing a bit as she looked at Yang.

"Sure, what is it?" Yang was about to eat another strawberry until she heard what she actually had to say.

"Can we feed each other? It seemed like a really fun idea from the book I read." Ruby then grabbed a strawberry.

"Ruby you know people only do that when they are with someone dating them" Yang looked at her sister who was blushing and looking down.

"I-I know, I just thought since we were sisters it wouldn't be such a big deal." Ruby looked at Yang frowning with her wolf ears flat against her head

' _Don't be stupid you Blond Bimbo._ ' This is your chance to experience something romantic with Ruby.' Yang subconscious was yelling at her. "Sure, it's not like many people will see us."

Ruby smiled and hugged Yang. "Thanks you, thank you so much." Ruby was happy when Yang hugged back.

Once both sister stopped hugging each other they both got their strawberries and fed each other. Both of them blushing, but enjoying nonetheless. ' _Thank you Ozpin for helping me come up with this idea.'_ Ruby smiled at Yang and asked. "How was that?"

"I liked it a lot. Want to do it again?" Yang smiled as Ruby nodded.

* * *

"What do you think Summer?" Ozpin said standing next to her watching them from a far distance.

"Well I highly doubt Ruby told Yang how she feels yet. Although It's worth knowing Ruby's happy and trying to get yang to love her. That's all I can ask for after what she went through." Summer continued to watch.

"So Summer you going to take up a teaching stop with Glinda or do you want me to just keep letting you know what's going on?"

"I'd like to come teach with Glinda, they need someone other than Glinda to each them. Also where is my thousand lien?" Summer looked at Ozpin who pulled out a thousand lien and gave it to her.

"I don't care what you say it was so worth losing lien to prove to you your daughter love Yang." Ozpin took a drink of his coffee while still watching the sisters.

"Really, you know you said you'd owe me over twenty-five hundred if they actually date." Summer looked back at her daughter's smiling.

"Ruby already said she'd pay for that, because she wanted to pay you for being ok with it." Ozpin watched as Ruby fed Yang another strawberry and them laughing right after.

"I see, that brings up a question I wanted to ask? How much is the console going to pay Ruby if she accepts being watched and studied for having the most semblances anyone has had so far?" Summer looked at Ozpin knowing he already knew and told them before she'd arrived today.

"They haven't told me the actual price, but around a thousand lien each month." Ozpin took a drink of his coffee as he turned to walk away. "Also I think we should leave so those two can enjoy their moment together."

Summer nodded and followed Ozpin. "A thousand lien going to be a lot of money."

Ozpin nodded. "They hate the idea of studying Ruby for what she went through in the past. So they think giving her a lot of money will help lighten the burden of asking her."

Summer agreed and knew they both really didn't want to continue talking.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. I plan to work on others stories, and possibly make that new one. It's just been a bit hard trying to write for the other stories. I want to work on A Crazed Rose, and then if possible Futa Ruby. I think the new Ruby fan fiction will actually be Blake and Pyrrha fighting over Ruby. I don't know what I want to do just yet, but I have an Idea that while Pyrrha and Blake fight for Ruby they also start to fall in love with each other as well. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Winchester you are up against Miss. Rose" Glinda said as she was looking for anyone who hasn't fought yet.

Cardin was grinning as he got ready and went to the combat floor with his mace.

Ruby sleepily went to the combat floor wearing her pajamas and laid down wrapping herself up in her cloak. "I-I'm too damn sleepy."

"Miss. Rose watch you language." Glinda knew how Ruby was since she helped Ozpin find her.

Then Glinda started it.

Cardin was really pissed off and charged Ruby jumping into the air ready to smash her skull in.

Before Cardin could get half way down to the floor a black shadow appeared from her. Creating a shadow Beowolf which grabbed him by the face and threw him across the combat floor smashing him into the wall.

Glinda sighed since she was going to have to repair that after the match.

Cardin slowly climbed out of the rubble dazed while shaking from impact. He looked around and saw Ruby still wrapped up in her cloak with the Shadow Beowolf standing in his way. "That bitch, you really think your going to win this without moving." He charged and swung at the Shadow Beowolf, in which it grabbed his mace and punched him in the face repeatedly until he let go. Cardin fell backwards and saw the Shadow Beowolf run and smash him with his own weapon into another wall.

Glinda called the match seeing as Cardin only had ten percent aura left. "So students, I don't know what I could say their for it being a match, but if we looked at the fight more as Mr. Winchester against Miss. Rose semblance. Then Cardin charged in without any plan of defending himself, so this allowed her semblance to win. So Miss. Rose can you please get up."

The only thing Ruby made in return was a soft snoring.

"Miss. Long can you please go get your sister." Glinda asked and saw Yang get up and head down to the combat floor and get Ruby.

* * *

That whole day Ruby pretty much slept and none of the teacher really cared. Even Port didn't care since she already took his lessons. Yang didn't mind carrying Ruby around, it was one of the most amusing things to watch as Weiss kept getting upset and tried over and over to wake the Wolf Faunus with no avail.

Yang walked Ruby to the dorm room laying her in the bunk bed. Of course the idea of the bunk beds went off without a hitch, since her and Ruby already agreed on the idea and Blake saw it effective for space. The Ice Queen was the only one who disagree at first. "So Rubs are you going to wake up anytime soon?" Yang asked after sitting down on her bed.

"I've been pretty much awake all day Yang, I just was too tired to do anything. You also know I already took my first year when I was younger in order to control my chaos of a mind and semblances." Ruby slowly sat up and looked around to see the Ice Queen awake and truly upset at her.

"Why have you been slacking off? You don't do any work in any of your classes, and you don't take anything seriously." Weiss glared at her and if she had a fire semblances like Yang she'd probably try setting her on fire.

"When Blake gets back here, I'll explain. For know how about we play chess." In a few second Ruby set up a chess board in the middle of the room. Ruby sitting down on the floor in front of the black side.

Weiss decided this might show she was more fit to be leader of this team. She sat down on the side with the white pieces.

* * *

Blake was walking back from the Library with a few fiction books she was interested in reading. When she got back to her room she saw that Ruby and Weiss were playing chess and Weiss was losing. Based off what Ruby knew about chess, her leader would have Weiss checkmated in three moves. "I stopped by the Library and got a few books to read."

Ruby looked up from the board and smiled at her, while moving her queen into a spot far from her king. "Checkmate in two more moves Weiss."

Weiss looked up and then back down to the board trying to see what she meant. "Yeah right, Weiss played into Ruby's hand moving one of her pieces and Ruby without missing a beat took Weiss place with her queen.

"Just give up know Ice Queen, Ruby has you where she wants you." Yang said as she pulled out her headphones and looking down at the chessboard and as Yang expected Ruby was one move from winning.

Weiss tired one last thing and before she knew it, Ruby moved her bishop leaving Weiss with nowhere to go. "How?"

Ruby smiled. "Checkmate." Ruby knocked down her king then got up and stretched. "The reason I won is because I'm not alone."

Both Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby a bit confused, Blake a little less since she heard something a few nights ago pertaining to this subject. "What do you mean Ruby?" Blake asked putting down her book.

Ruby turned around and lifted up her shirt a bit showing a few scares. "I was taken at a young age and experimented on, my code name was S-2795. I don't want to go into much detail about everything that happened to me since I still don't know you that much. But two question you might have is why I'm a Faunus and my sister not, and why do I have more than one semblance."

Both the cat Faunus and the Ice queen look at Ruby sadly and nodded to her question.

"first is that they tested if semblance could be transfer or more to say taken and put it into another body. The experiment was a success but the previous host body of the semblance died, and they couldn't figure out why. The reason they died is because your soul and semblance are one in the same. They didn't just transfer the semblance into my body only, they also transferred the souls of the people into my body. You could say I am a prison to these people and that they won't be able to leave until I die." Ruby looked and saw Blake and Weiss were at the point in which they were trying to process it all.

"So at this moment you have six people souls stuck inside your body? Haven't any of them tried to take over your body?" Blake asked as she was on her bed still trying to process what she has been told.

"Yeah, and no my mind was shattered after the process and they kept me alive in a sense. Since my mind shattered they were able to reshape it in a sense to hold all of them in their own realm of being. So I have my inner realm and each one of them have theirs, we help each other since we kind of are a family stuck in one mind." Ruby blushed a bit at the thought of that.

"So you have access to all other their semblances and you own? Doesn't that cause a huge strain to you body?" Weiss got of the ground and sat on her bed.

Ruby nodded slowly. "As long as I don't push myself over my limits to much I'll be fine, but the longer periods I use the other semblances, the more unstable they become and that makes it really hard to control them."

Blake blinked in shocked because it was never heard of for a semblance to become unstable. "Then what about you being a Faunus?"

"Well like I said before Yang and I are half sisters. Also my mom isn't a Faunus she also human so you get a better understanding to why I am a Faunus. They succeeded in this experiment and they wanted to see what Faunus traits were more common and what species of Faunus showed up more. When It came to me they tried something else and wanted to see how many traits they could make show up. I have a wolf ears, wolf tail, night vision like all Faunus, Wolf teeth, and lastly wolf claws. Me and two of my souls believed I became a Wolf Faunus because they were Wolf Faunus themselves, and the process was more or less completely random." Ruby sat on the window frame gripping it hard as she remember everything that happened to her. People easily can forget stuff as the grow up, but some things forever haunt a person. Ruby knew this and that's why she hates this world, but Ruby can't stop to love it as well.

"So what other type of semblances do you have?" Weiss asked from the bed.

Ruby grinned her wolfish grin and looked at her. "If I told you that would ruin the surprise later."

Blake chuckled at how her leader acted. "So, why have you been doing nothing in class?"

"Well I already took my first year of beacon when I was thirteen, to help fix my mind and help me catch up on my other studies. This helped me rebuild my mind since having multiple thoughts and people talking in your mind makes it hard to do a lot. I mainly did all my work at home, training with my parents, and Yang. I asked them to never go easy on me, I worked my ass of and I don't plan to take it easy any time soon. So if I'm not in class it's not that I don't care It's more or less I've done all the work already." Ruby's tail swayed and her ears perked up.

Weiss and Blake look at Yang to see her nod. "Yeah, Ozpin did that all for her since he believed he owed her for not saving her sooner. Our mother tried to stop him, but he wouldn't have it and now Ruby doesn't have much to do."

"So what will you do then? Since you have a lot a of free time for your first year here" Weiss didn't really know what to say to her, how could she, no one in this room could relate to her not even her own sister.

"I'm probably going to get my ass kicked by my uncle and Ozpin, then I probably going to work on more weapons, help Yang out with her homework when she needs it, which mainly will be on projects since I needed help with mine finally then probably go on a few simple solo missions if I can convince that addicted coffee drinker. That's pretty much what comes to my mind right off the bat." Ruby laughed as she saw Blake, Weiss and Yang look at her like she was some nut bag.

"What do you mean when you said get you ass kick by our uncle and Ozpin?" Yang walked over to her.

Well Qrow is going to be here in a few days and will start training me to use a scythe as well as improve my other techniques, and Ozpin will do the same. You already know I won't take things easy so I threaten Qrow to take away his alcohol and I threaten Ozpin to take away his coffee any chance I get if they went easy on me. So I'm going to get through the ringer a lot since I know mom and dad went easy on us." Ruby smiled hoping this would save her from Yang's wrath.

Yang sighed and rubbed her wolfy sister head whose tail swayed in response. "Please just be careful and don't be so reckless, I don't think that will help you against them."

Weiss then walked up to her. "You plan to go on missions alone?"

"Well not all the time, just until you're able to join me, Ozpin won't let you all go with me even if I threaten his coffee. Also if I do go on a mission it will most likely be joint missions with my uncle Qrow." She tried to use her smile on Weiss, which didn't work because Weiss probably made sure she wouldn't be able to go on these missions.

Blake spoke up. "She can't help it Weiss, what would you do if you had really nothing to do all year?"

Weiss sighed and saw what Blake meant. "Fine, I still think this isn't fair."

Yang grinned. "I wouldn't have thought that the Ice Princess would be in such a hurry to go on a mission. Ruby's technically a year ahead of us Weiss."

Weiss looked at Yang than back to Ruby and accepted defeat.

After that they talked about how Ruby wasn't suppose to tell them that, since many students would have gotten upset. She didn't really care and thought her team mates would have been fine with that. They spent the rest of the day talking among other things.

* * *

Ruby was trying to decide on what weapon would work best against Ozpin, today their training would start. To be honest she was a bit scared since Ozpin was one of the strongest huntsmen this world had. Ruby knew she was strong, but her training with Ozpin and Qrow was going to be hard. 'What should I use? I can't afford to be weighed down by too many weapon at the beginning'

A white haired girl sat on the bed looking over the weapons the cloaked wolf Faunus used. 'Why don't you use your prototype weapon you've been working on? Isn't it called Crimson Cross?'

Ruby nodded. "Yeah that wouldn't be a bad weapon, but I don't think it's ready." No one was in the room so Ruby thought it be fine to talk out loud.

'Well if you use it in your training, you can see if there are any problems and adjust it later, can't you? Also I think you should carry Rose Burst, and your sickles. Also I'm surprised you haven't named them yet.' She moved over to where Rose Burst laid on the bed. It was a single shot pistol that could break through almost anything in sight. It took a massive amount of strength to use or it could shatter her arm completely. That's why Ruby trained with her father and sister when they were younger.

"Sure, I don't use her as much as my other weapons." She looked at the young whited hair girl as she holstered the weapon on her waist. Then Ruby put all her other weapons away and headed to her weapons room she built under Ozpin's noise. Of course he found out sooner or later and didn't mind since it was in the emerald forest on the side of a cliff. Actually Ruby could possibly make a house there since she had a lot of free time. "Might have to ask Ozpin if it's ok to do so though. He wasn't all to happy when he found out about my weapons room."

'Well that'd be smart, and it seems the more you ask the more lenient he becomes with you.' The little girl asked as she climbed onto Ruby's back and sat on her shoulders.

"You know Ava you won't be able to do that when I'm up against Ozpin." The wolf girl said as she held onto Ava's legs chuckling as the girl cheered.

'I know, It's just I like being carried by you.' The white girl smiled as she put her hands up in the air since she was having fun.

"Want me to go fast Ava?" She looked up slightly to see Ava nod and hold onto Ruby shoulders.

After that was said both of them were gone leaving rose petals behind.

* * *

Ruby stepped into the elevator and clicked the button that would lead her down to the special combat room made for her training. Ava stood next to her ready to watch, and to Ruby's surprise Ava had the most Aura amongst the people inside her giving Ava more time to stay manifested in the real world. Of course only to Ruby. "So Ava how long do you think I will last against Ozpin?"

Ava thought it over for a second before answering. 'Thirty second minimal and 3 minutes at best.'

Ruby looked down at her In complete shock to what the white hair girl thought of her odds. "Do you think I suck?"

'No, Ozpin has had many years of training and is the head master. That's why I said that, also he has a time semblance. Did you forget when he came to visit you and your family. You and Yang were in the middle of a water balloon fight and he walk right through it not getting hit by a single one. You were throwing like twenty balloons a second at Yang.' The white haired girl looked up at Ruby and gave her a smile. 'Go luck anyways.'

Ruby looked down in defeat, she completely forgot how Ozpin semblance worked.

Once they got to the bottom the elevator door opened to reveal a scythe wielding drunk and an addicted coffee drinker. "Uncle Qrow." That was all Ruby could say before launching at the drunk.

He smiled and dodged her tackle hug and grabbed her by the arm before she face planted. "How's my wolfish niece doing?" he then pulled her into a hug while rubbing her head.

She smiled brightly as she hugged back. "As nutty as always and how's my drunk uncle doing?"

He grinned back and kept rubbing her head. "Been on a mission for dear old Oz, and now I'm here to help out my niece with her training."

Ruby pulled away and looked at Ozpin. "That's great, and aren't I suppose to train with Ozpin?"

"Yeah you are, I'll be watching so I can see how much you've improved." He pulled her away and walked to the side. "Even though you won't last long against Oz, maybe thirty seconds at best."

Ruby threw up her arms. "Why does everyone think that? You and Ava both think I won't last long against Ozpin." She looked at him and he was just standing there drinking from his mug. "I know he's the headmaster and all, but give me some credit."

Both Ava and Qrow started laughing, causing Ruby to frown as well as causing her wolf ears to flatten.

After Ozpin moved to his side Ruby pulled out crimson cross setting her on the ground as she got ready. 'So what mod do you think I should use first Ava?'

'Hmmmm how about you use the spear mod.' Ava looked at her and then at Ozpin, Ozpin was putting away his coffee mug and getting ready.

Ruby then pulled out her sword from Crimson Cross and then lifted it up activating spear mod as she got into a fighting stance. Then when they both were ready the fight started.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby woke up looking up at a ceiling her head pounding, she looked around to see Ava sleeping with Ruby. It seems they were in the medical wing, and she looked around only seeing the top of Ava white hair as well as Qrow sitting next to the bed. "So I think I got my ass kicked."

"Well, you did last longer than I expected, although you pushed yourself way to hard. Four semblances at once and using an experimental weapon." He was a bit upset his wolfish niece for being so reckless to the point that she needed to go to the medical wing.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think using four would hurt so much." Ruby back up at the ceiling so blank, as well as calming. "How many days have I been out for?"

"Well I think a week maybe a week and a half, I got bored so I started playing with Yang any chance I got to play the new fighting game. She comes in here and we play while you slept and your room got a nose complaint because of us." Qrow pulled out his scroll and showed his wolfish niece.

"I see, and question?" Ruby spoke up looking at him again.

"What is it wolfy?" He grinned because Ruby, as well as Ashes, got annoyed by that name.

Don't call me that you Drunken bird, and what do you think of Crimson Cross? The weapon you said was dumb to bring it since it was still not finished." Ruby grinned as her uncle didn't like being called a bird or a drunken bird.

"It wasn't a bad weapon, but I don't think that it's going to be a good weapon in battle. It's too complicated and seems it would pull your team down." Qrow said frankly

Well, I'm not too sure about the weapon I want to use, I like the idea of the weapon before my match against Ozpin. Now it doesn't feel like me." The young injured wolf moved her hand to her eyes and sighed. "Nothing seems to fit me, and I'm afraid I won't like the weapon for all the weapons I do know how to use."

Qrow chuckled at how serious Ruby could be at times and how silly and reckless she could be. "Wolfy, you overthinking it."

Ruby ignored the nickname and looked at him curiously. "How am I overthinking it?"

Qrow pulled out his flask taking a swig before handing it to Ruby who looked at him a bit shocked. "You have too many semblances at your disposal, so trying to find a weapon that works with all of them is impossible. You need to find a weapon that works with your main semblance, then incorporate your other ones into your fighting style to see if it works or not." He shakes his hand implying her to take a drink.

Ruby slowly took the flask and took a drink and realized it tasted a bit like strawberry, although bitter. "You like Strawberries? So you saying I should focus on learning how to use a weapon with my speed, then go from there."

"It's not a bad taste, but that for you until your wounds heal. Moving around after fighting Ozpin. I put a strong taste of strawberries so no one smell the Alcohol which isn't all that strong so you shouldn't get drunk and no one should be able to smell it." Qrow then pulled out his own flask and took a big swig.

"You know I could get in trouble for this." She glared at him

He looked at her giving her the knowing look. "And you the one talking when you want to be with you sister."

H….How? How do you know that?" She was blushing brighter than her own cloak. In which you could tell since she tried to hid her face with it.

He smiled and got up. "You should get some rest, you teacher would like to see you at least show up to at least one class."

Ruby sighed in defeat and hid the flask she was given by Qrow under her clothes."Damn that old crow." After that Ruby decided to go to sleep so she could leave the infirmary sooner.

After a few more days in the infirmary, she was released and was able to attend class. She was sitting in Glinda Goodwitch class, although she was having a hard time staying awake. Since she has already gone over this class when she was getting help with fixing her mind. So without realizing it, she fell asleep.

Ruby saw an image of her crouching over a pile of dead bodies cover all over in blood. She was holding a black bloody dagger in her right hand, and her left hand moved as it controlled the glowing red wires that floated around her. She saw herself stand up and the wires started to move erratically, and then everything went black.

Next, she was in a completely white room fears taking over her slowly. Driving her to the brink of insanity unsure when they come to do more test on her, putting her through even more pain. Moments later a scientist walked up to her door with four guards and tapped on her glass door. Everything started to slow for her as she saw the thick glass door open up and all four of the guards came in to grab her and take her to the pain.

She tried to move away from them even though there was nowhere to hide. Even though that was the fact she realized is that the longer it took them to get her out of her room the longer it take for her to experience the pain.

Ruby was finally grabbed and was being taken to the lab room as she knew struggling would be futile, since now if she struggled the pain would only be much worse based on the types of drug they would use on her. Each test they did they would immobilize them so they couldn't struggle, although if you struggled out of the cell they would use a drug that made every part of her body sensitive to pain so a simple pinch would feel like a knife being stabbed into you.

When she reached one of many labs, the doors opened up to reveal doctors and scientist running around getting ready for the test. She was curious as well as the fear started to wrap around her making it hard to breath. She walked to the lab table and got on it and laid down, as she watched each guard bound her leg, arms, and lastly her waist. She could've killed herself with slamming her head into the table, so they placed a thick pillow under her head each time.

Time went by and another person was walked into the lab, and when she saw who it was she panicked. She saw the young girl she knew as Ava be walked in and tied down to another lab table, new she felt as if a shadow was wrapping thickly around her neck because she did everything she could to protect Ava, since the girl was younger than her, and acted like Ruby the first time she arrived her.

She then saw the girl look into her eye, and at that moment one of them wasn't walking out of this room ever again. Ruby looked up into the bright white lights as her limbs stopped responding to her brain, since the drugs they used on them allowed Ruby to stay awake throughout the whole test. This made it to where Ruby was able to feel everything they did to her, but was unable to do anything to stop them.

Then the test began, she felt them stab something into her neck. Everything in her body told her to scream, but her mouth wouldn't respond to her. She tried to look around to see what was happening. She saw a monitor with both Ruby and Ava vitals on it and she fears for the young girl. 'Please, don't kill her. She doesn't deserve to die' That was all Ruby was able to think.

Ruby saw one of the doctors looking at her as though she felt sad for Ruby, this confused Ruby since she never thought she sees those types of eyes in this living nightmare. Then hell awoke and something burned at the core of Ruby's body and the drugs couldn't suppress the hollowing of agonizing pain leak out of her mouth. Her eye dashed to the monitor and saw that both her and Ava showed signs of body stress, burning, and other things she didn't understand at her age.

An hour passed and the experiment ended, when Ruby was able to think or even remotely worry about the young girl, her eye dashed to the monitor and saw that her life ended and Ruby was the one who survived.

"Do you think the test work, or was it another bust?" One of the main scientists said as they looked at her and then the monitor.

Some else talked and this time it was familiar to her. "As with the other test, but test subjects died. We will have to wait for any possible signs that it worked." She then walked up to Ruby and leaned down to look her in the eyes before speaking to her. "You are a lucky one aren't you? You're the first to survive our little experiment, and let's hope it wasn't successful because it was so delightful to hear you screech."

Everything after that started to fade away, and all she saw was black surrounding her.

Ruby eyes started to clear and saw her uncle over her holding his sword across her neck. Then she realized that she went on a rampage and possibly hurt someone around her. She looked at Qrow and saw a cut across his right cheek, then she felt blood leaking down her right arms as her eye dashed over to look why. She that her claws were digging into her uncle's shoulder.

"Ruby let go of the knife you are safe." He said as he was holding her hand with the knife in it, waiting for her to drop it.

Ruby looked at her hand and her eye widened and her hand slowly opened up allowing the knife to drop to the floor. She then looked him in the eyes tears threatened to leave her eyes as though she realized how far gone she actually went if she resorted to the dagger. "Q….Qrow save me." After that, she started to cry and Qrow pulled away his sword pulling her into a hug.

Glinda was looking at the old crow hold Ruby to make sure she was safe. She knew that she couldn't possibly handle the young girl in the state she was in. She was able to hold her off from hurting the other students until Qrow showed up. "Everyone please leave this room at once."

Everyone besides Yang started to leave. "Glinda c-can I please go to her?"

Glinda looked at her and nodded as she followed her students out the room.

Yang ran up to Ruby and her uncle. "Qrow is she ok?"

He sighed. "For the most part yes, I'm just glad I didn't have to take drastic measures to stop her." He looked at Yang as he held the young crying girl in his arms.

Yang crouched down and saw what happened to her uncle. He had some cuts that would easily heal, but the injury to his shoulder concerned her. "What about you, how's your shoulder?"

He only sighed. "She didn't break anything, but she dug her finger in pretty deep, I will take a bit to heal. Besides that, I'll be fine." He looked down and Ruby and opened up an arm for Yang to join in the hug so Ruby felt safe.

Yang hugged her baby sister and saw the little wolf shift to where she was hugging both of them and crying a bit on both of them and they stayed like that until she felt safe.

 **Thank you all for waiting. I had to redo this chapter because I felt like I wasn't getting what I wanted. At times I felt I as though I was rushing one idea before it seemed ready, then I tried pushing ideas I had. Then realized I didn't really have to. So I like to thank you once again for waiting on this chapter.**

 **Now I know a lot of you found this one through my Futa RWBy and I'm am sorry to say I will be uploading another Futa RWBY. This one I want to upload will have a bit more plot than smut. I feel that if I was working with a story instead of pure-ish smut I will be able to think up more ideas to it.**

 **I still plan to continue working on Change in Remnant and try to work on Crazed Rose a bit more for all of those who were waiting. No, I haven't given up on it, it more I think the idea behind that may be a bit harder than the other fics I am working on and what is why I have very little ideas coming to me in that one.**

 **Now if you like any of these fics, and would like to talk to me about them, then PM me and I will get to you as soon as possible. If you do have an idea and I like it I will give you the option to let me post it at the end, or not. It's up to you.**


	8. Sorry

Sorry, everyone, This account has been acting up for a long while. I just ignored it, but it seems to be getting worse. I will be moving all my stories over to my new account on here "Crow1501", I do hope you will all understand and come join me over there.


End file.
